A technique has been proposed for shooting an image of the surroundings and front of a vehicle from above by an image-taking apparatus equipped on a flying object or the like and displaying the image on a display being looked at by a driver (see, for example, Patent document 1). The driver can grasp, for example, the conditions of a road surface in front, the conditions of a traffic light, the conditions of an intersection, and traffic conditions by viewing the shot image displayed on the display.
Use of a flying object, such as a remote control or autonomous quadcopter or multicopter called a “drone,” for purposes other than a recreational purpose has been under consideration in recent years. For example, application of a drone to monitoring, measurement, transportation of goods, weapons, and the like is under consideration.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-180326
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-74275
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-250478